


Hay, Honey, and Home

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Issues, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Kidney Disease, Love, M/M, Organ Transplantation, Religion, Trans Male Character, Trans!Greg, Transgender Gregory Lestrade, Transgender Lestrade, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: Mycroft allows Greg his family secrets. Not deducing takes a toll, but it is worth it for a relationship. Greg will tell in his own time, or so he thinks. However, the universe has a different opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caution. This fic contains mentions of alcohol abuse, non-consensual sex, homophobia, mentions of accidental pregnancy and gender dysphoria and multiple mentions of parental nonacceptance of homosexuality and gender identity. If you may be triggered by any of this material, the authors ask that you not proceed in reading. The authors would also like to point out that these topics are not meant to be romanticized in anyway, rather that they are used to show how characters may react in such cases.
> 
> If you or a loved one has been sexually assaulted, please contact the national help line at:  
> 800 656 4673 (United States)  
> 0808 802 9999 (United Kingdom)
> 
> If you or a loved one is suffering from domestic violence, please contact the national help line at:  
> 24-hour National Domestic Violence Freephone Helpline 0808 2000 247 (United Kingdom)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1−800−799−7233 (United States)  
> National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-422-4453 (United States + Canada)
> 
> If you are struggling with gender dysphoria, please contact a help line at:  
> Beaumont Society: 01582 412220 (UK)  
> TransLifeLine: (877) 565-8860 (US)  
> TransLifeLine: (877) 330-6366 (Canada)

“Anthea!”

“Yes, sir?”

Mycroft didn't take his eyes off the screen, watching the man with his brother. “Get me a file on this officer.”

Anthea nodded, glancing at the screen. “In an hour, sir.” 

**  
Five Years Later

**

Greg smiled as Mycroft walked into the restaurant. Mycroft smiled back, taking a seat and examining the man across from him. “Apologies. I had a meeting that ran late.” Had he known five years ago that he'd be dating one Gregory Lestrade, he'd have laughed at the idea and carried on. Yet, here they were, nearly half a year strong. “Have you ordered yet, or were you waiting?” Mycroft asked, setting his napkin on his lap.

“Was waiting for you.” Greg sipped his wine and watched Mycroft.

Mycroft reached for his wine, taking a sip. “You chose an excellent wine. How was work?”

“Caught a domestic abuser before he could kill his husband, so that’s always good.”

“Very good, Gregory.” Mycroft raised his wine glass slightly, then set it aside to glance over the menu.

Greg smiled in return and let his foot trail against Mycroft’s under the table. Six months into this relationship, and there was still so much he hadn’t told Mycroft. He wasn’t even sure if the man knew the truth already or not. After all, Mycroft Holmes seemed to know everything else. But he’d never acted as if he did. Recently things had taken a turn for the more heated, after five months of going almost painfully slow. The very few times they had started to be intimate, Greg had essentially cut it off by giving him a blowjob or a hand job and then telling him he didn’t need to reciprocate. Mycroft had been confused, but accepted it.

It wasn’t that he wanted to lie to Mycroft. But he hadn’t let anyone get that close. Not in a very, very long time. It was complicated enough being bisexual, throw everything else in the mix, and well, Greg really didn’t want to chase this one off.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. His heart jumped in his chest. “I have to take this. Order for me?” He didn’t give Mycroft a chance to respond, but stepped out of the restaurant to take it.

“Greg? It's me. You have to come home...I...it's Oliver.” 

“I’ll get the next flight. What’s wrong?”

“He's sick, Greg. He needs a kidney, and we can't donate, we've already been tested. We're not a match. We can't find him a match anywhere from a donor, we've tried. The machines are only doing so much…we don't know how much longer they'll keep working...he asked for you, Greg. He wants to meet you. He wants to get to know you before...oh god, Greg I'm sorry. We promised we'd protect him, but none of us saw this coming...” 

Greg felt his entire world rock under his feet and put a hand on the wall to steady himself. “It’s not your fault Andrea. I’ll get there as fast as I can. You’ve always done right, by me and by him. I’ll call and let you know when I’m arriving, okay?”

“Okay. Louise can get you from the airport. I'll...see you soon.”

“Fast as I can.” Greg ended the call and took a steadying breath, then another. He steeled himself and went back into the restaurant. “I… I have a family emergency. I need to get to Strasbourg as soon as possible.”

Mycroft blinked. He knew Greg didn't really speak to his family, beyond one of his elder sisters. “I'll have Anthea get the plane ready. What else do you need?” 

Greg hesitated and closed his eyes. “I trust you. As much as anyone on this Earth. I… not here.”

Mycroft tossed a few bills on the table, leading Greg out and tapping out a message to his driver and Anthea then shoving his phone back in his pocket. “Gregory, you're shaking. Who called? What's happened?” 

Greg leaned on him. “I haven’t told anyone here, any of this… I never...it’s not my life, here…”

Mycroft turned, holding him by the shoulders. “Whatever it is will not change the way I see you,” he said gently. “But you do need to tell me, so that I can help with whatever it is. Do you want me to come with you?” 

Looking up, Greg met Mycroft’s eyes and slowly nodded. If this was going to continue, and he desperately wanted it to, then things would have to be said.

“Then I'll come with you.” Mycroft pulled his phone out, sent a second text to Anthea, and then gestured as the car pulled up. “There. I'm coming with.” He paused, cupping Greg’s face for a moment. “Would you prefer I just deduce it?” 

Greg shook his head and took a breath, almost wishing he’d drank more of the wine. “There are two things you need to know.”

“Then tell me,” Mycroft replied. “It will change nothing.” 

“The name I was born with was Gabrielle. And I gave birth to a son who is now seventeen.”

Everything Mycroft had ignored over the past five years snapped into place. “Ah.” He gave a measured nod. “As I've said. It changes nothing. Is your son all right?”

“No. He was born with a kidney defect. As the other one worked fine, it was decided to simply let it be. But last summer he started having a bit of trouble. Andrea said he’d been sick, but clearly they didn’t want me to worry…. She called me tonight to tell me his good kidney is failing and he needs a transplant.”

“And you're going to offer yours if you're a match.” 

“Of course. And… he wants to meet me.” Greg scrubbed his face in his hands. Truthfully he was terrified.

“You haven't seen him. Not since he was a baby.” Mycroft tugged Greg to him, embracing him. “It will be fine, Gregory. Into the car. Our bags will be waiting at the airport.” 

“I need to text them our arrival time so Louise can get us from the airport.” He slid inside.

“We’ll take off as soon as we arrive, and we've got preclearance already, so.” Mycroft checked his watch and gave Greg a time. “If it were possible to arrive sooner, I would do it.”

“I know.” He texted her with shaking hands. “The fact that you’re willing to drop everything….”

“I love you, Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft reached out, taking the phone and finishing the message for him before giving it back. “And if that means I must drop everything when you need me, then I will, without hesitation. England can be handled by Anthea for a bit. Would it be better for a car to be waiting for us?” 

“Louise will want to see me. I know this is hard for both of them.” Greg teared up a bit. “I love you too, Mycroft. I never knew how to tell you…”

“I understand.” Mycroft took his hand. “This is difficult for you to talk about. I only hope you'll tell me the entire story when you are ready. For now, I know what I need to.”

“He’s been raised by Andrea and Louise. They took me in when everything happened. They’re good people. We’ve kept in touch, but God, I haven’t even seen them in seventeen years.”

“Have you been back at all?” Mycroft asked. 

Greg shook his head. “I haven’t set foot in France since the day I became a British citizen.”

Mycroft nodded, reaching out to rub his back. 

“Andrea knew some people. They helped sort my gender before I applied for citizenship, because it was easier to change my birth certificate in France. And now you know why I’ve shied away from intimacy.” Greg's voice was quiet. 

“Is intimacy something you want?” Mycroft looked at him. “We certainly don't need to be physical.” 

Greg looked at the floor of the car. “I do want it. I've just been scared. Most people… but when have you ever been most people?”

Mycroft gave him a smile. “Never.” He leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Greg's lips. “I am attracted to men. You are a man. There is nothing that would change my mind about you or how I feel about you.” 

Greg sighed and leaned into him, needing his strength right now. 

Mycroft tucked Greg to his side. “What's his name?”

“Oliver.”

“A beautiful name. I'm sure he's wonderful.”

“He’s smart. And kind, and good. Least that’s what Andrea and Louise have always told me. He’s a happy kid. Andrea formally adopted him after he was born.”

“I'm glad. Andrea and Louise. Tell me about them?” 

Greg relaxed a bit. “Andrea is from Blaesheim, same as me. A decade older. Runs her family's small winery. Louise is American. Met Andrea while backpacking through Europe and never left. It was always a bit of a town scandal that they were together. But they got married as soon as it was legal to do so.They took me in when my parents kicked me out.”

“Because you were male? Or because you become pregnant?”

“The pregnancy. But there was a long history of not getting on with them. I never wanted to be their daughter. Got in trouble a lot for wearing my brother’s clothes, that kind of thing.” Greg rubbed his arms. “It was Andrea and Louise that told me about gender dysphoria. Pregnancy was… hard.”

“But you kept the baby?” 

“It wasn’t his fault. Besides, I was raised Catholic.” Greg shrugged. “And they told me they were willing to take him. Not like they could have got a child another away.”

Mycroft nodded. “We’re at the airport now,” he said as the car slowed. 

Greg took a breath and got out, walking to the plane and all but collapsing into a seat. “Safe to assume I’ve got a bag of clothes and things?”

“Yes, Inspector.” Anthea stepped out of the cockpit. “I packed clothing, toiletries, and all other necessities for you both. Sir, your week is clear, though you will have a few phone calls.” 

Greg smiled as he watched them together. He was terrified and anxious, but knowing that he had Mycroft by his side, made him feel stronger. He reached out and took Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft spared him a glance, and squeezed his hand gently. He finished up with Anthea and took a seat, not letting go of Greg’s hand. “Rest, Gregory. Or try. We’ll be there soon.”

**

“Do you know where she is waiting?” Mycroft asked, handing Greg his bag. 

“There.” Greg put on a smile and hurried towards a small blonde woman that was scanning the crowd. “Louise!”

“Greg!” She hurried over, embracing him tightly. “Oh, you look amazing, honey. Is that your only bag?” 

Mycroft walked over, giving them a bit of space.

“Yes, and uh, this is my boyfriend. Mycroft. Mycroft this is Louise.”

“Boyfriend?” Louise gave Mycroft a shrewd look. “Of how long?” 

“Nearly half a year now, ma'am. It's a pleasure.” Mycroft offered his hand. 

Louise shook and Greg smiled, hugging her again. “I’ve missed you. I just wish it was better circumstance.”

Louise shook her head, tearing up. “God, Greg. He's trying so hard not to seem scared, but we can tell. We don't blame you for staying away, but he asked to meet you.” 

“I know. And that’s why I’m here.” Greg put an arm around her. “Take me to him?”

“Of course.” Louise wiped her eyes stealthily. “Come on, let's go. Are you hungry? Andrea made a late dinner. You got here so quickly.”

“Mycroft works for the British government. He called in a favor. And sure, we can eat.”

“All right: let me just call her and tell her I've got you.” Louise pulled a pair of reading glasses from her pocket as they reached the old style pickup truck, dialing a number. “My eyes have gone a bit bad. I'll be blind by the time I'm old.”

“Well you’ll have Andrea and Oliver to take care of you, if and when that happens.”

“If I get old?” Louise gave him a look over the frame of her glasses. “I hate to break it to you Greggy, but we are getting old.” She reached out and ruffled his hair. “Look at all these grays.” 

“And I’m younger than you.”

“That's stress, love. You work too hard.” Louisa smiled as Andrea picked up. She had a quick conversation, then they got into the pickup. “She's still running, can you believe it? Nearly fifty years old now. Practically all new inside though, I'm still working on her.”

“I don’t think any part of this truck is original,” teased Greg.

“The frame.” Louise laughed, pulling out. 

Mycroft smiled, seeing the ease with which Greg interacted with the woman. He settled in for the ride, watching the countryside go by, deducing silently as the pair spoke. 

Greg felt a swell of emotion as he pulled up to the old farmhouse. “It looks the same.”

“Insides changed a bit, but the outside hasn't.” Louisa squeezed his hand. “Tomorrow, we’ll take you on a tour of the farm, and you can see.”

“I’d love to show Mycroft. You’ve got Oliver at home, then?”

“We were able to get machines here. They're portable. He still has to go in every Wednesday, but it's better than nothing.” Louise bit her lip. “He might be sleeping. We’ll see when we go in.”

Greg nodded. They’d always sent pictures, but it was something else to see him in person. He walked inside, squeezed Mycroft’s hand and followed Louise’s directions to his room. Andrea had apparently stepped out for the moment.

Taking another breath, Greg pushed open the door. Oliver was sitting up and reading. “Hello,” he said quietly, noticing the machines.

Oliver set down his book, looking Greg over quietly. “You look like me,” he said softly. “So...you're my.. father?” 

“In a way, I suppose.” Greg walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Oliver had his dark eyes, but his hair was lighter, though that could have been the sun. “I understand you asked to meet me.”

“Yeah.” Oliver straightened up in his bed.“I just...I dunno what I wanted. I guess I just wanted to meet you. Before...well.” He gave a little shrug. “I kick the bucket.”

“Well you might not. I’m going to see if I’m eligible. Knowing my boyfriend, he’ll probably check too. Or he might be able to pull off a miracle, I’ve seen him get things done that were impossible for anyone else.”

“Can't pull off a miracle if there aren't any kidneys to give. You have a boyfriend?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. Known him five years, been dating about six months. You seeing anyone?”

“No.” Oliver shrugged. “Not really.”

“Well, you have time. We’ll see to it. I’m sure you’ve got questions?”

“A lot, actually. But I might fall asleep if we start talking now…” Oliver hesitated. “How long are you going to stay?”

“As long as you need me to.”

“Will you…” Oliver glanced at his book. “Never mind, it's silly. And you're probably tired too.”

“You want me to read to you? Yeah, I can do that.” He reached for the book.

“If you're okay with that,” Oliver said, rubbing a hand through his hair, the motion eerily similar to what Greg normally did. “I mean, yeah, I'd like it, but I know you don't really wanna be here.”

“That’s not true. I didn’t want to interfere with your life, but it’s not that I never thought about you or wondered how you were doing. Your moms have kept me informed, to some extent at least.”

“Did you come because I asked, or because I'm dying and asked?” Oliver glanced at Greg. 

“Because you asked.”

“You..sure you don't mind reading to me?” Oliver asked.

“I’m sure. Now, where were you?” Greg gave him a smile.

“Page 93.” 

Greg opened the book, found the place, and read to Oliver until he nodded off. Quietly, he marked the page, set the book aside, and touched Oliver’s hand.

Going out into the kitchen he found Mycroft busy enchanting both Andrea and Louise. Greg walked over and hugged Andrea. “Don’t believe every story they tell you. Or, maybe you should.”

“I'm holding back a decision on that until I speak to you about the stories.” Mycroft smiled.

“I’m afraid,” Greg smiled, the sobered a bit. “He does look a lot like me.”

Andrea and Louise exchanged a look. “He does, doesn't he?” Louise said softly. “He's so smart, Greg. He amazes us sometimes.”

“Well, I’ve no idea who his father is. For all we know I was seduced by a brilliant diplomat.” He looked at Mycroft and smiled. “Seems to be my type.”

“You flatter me, Gregory.” Mycroft took a sip of his tea. 

“It’s true, though.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Anything else I need to know?” He asked Andrea and Louise.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow, I'll sit down and go over everything that we've gone through. All the things the doctors have said.” Louise rubbed her temples. “But we need some rest.”

“Yeah, of course.” Greg rubbed her back. “Like I told Oliver, I’m here as long as you need. My work understands and gave me a leave of absence for this.” He’d contacted them as soon as they landed and, of course, everything had mysteriously been taken care of.

“And I am here for whatever is necessary.” Mycroft smiled at them all.

“We're happy you're home, Greggy.” Andrea smiled hesitantly. “Even if it's not the best reason. I've made up your old room for you.”

Greg hugged her again. “How… how are my folks?”

“Down the road still. They don't speak to us, but they're doin’ all right.” Louise gave a shrug.

Greg rubbed the back of his neck. “I wonder if I should stop in. Abigail and I talk every now and again, but she never says much. Then again, she left home too.”

“Might not be such a good idea…” Louise said hesitantly.

“Oh?”

“They think...” Louise trailed off, shaking her head and Andrea took her hand, squeezing. 

“They think that God is punishing Oliver for his mother's’ sins.” Mycroft set his tea aside. “And I do mean that in plural.”

“Sins or mothers.. or both? Nevermind. You and I and he all know that isn’t true.” Greg leaned over and hugged them both. “You’ve raised an amazing young man.”

“And we thank god everyday you gave him to us,” Louisa said. 

“I knew that he’d be in good hands. Even if it wasn’t with everything else, I was in no position to be a mother.” He reached over and squeezed Mycroft’s hand as well.

Mycroft squeezed back and Louisa smiled. “I'm glad you have someone, Greggy. And I want to hear all about him. In the morning.”

“Right. I’ll just eat up and then we’ll go to bed. Let me know if you need anything at all.”

“We’ll be up early. You know where to find us if you need anything.” The women rose, hugged them both goodnight and headed out. 

“Andrea isn't sleeping,” Mycroft observed quietly. “She gets up to check on Oliver at least three times a night, normally more.”

“I’m not surprised. They love him with all their hearts.” Greg pulled the plate to him and started to eat. He’d missed Andrea’s cooking. “He’s a good kid, but he’s not mine, you know?”

“I know. You gave birth to him, but you didn't raise him.” Mycroft watched Greg carefully. “Do you want children?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I’m in a better position now. I’d have to adopt,” Greg shrugged. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “I’d like to know what kind of father I could be if I had the chance. You?”

“I've never truly considered it. With the right partner, with the right timing...sometimes is the best answer it seems.”

Greg kissed his cheek. “We can table this for now. But later, when this over…,any other questions? You're handling this well.”

“Very little has changed. I'm simply learning more of your history.” Mycroft touched his hand. “I will wait for you to tell me what I need to know.” 

Greg nodded and kissed him. “Let's go to bed.”

“If you are ready.” Mycroft gave him a small smile. 

Greg put his plate in the sink and led him to the small room he once had. “Here we go.”

“They've changed it since you lived in here. But they still left the picture of the three of you on the table. Seems Oliver has been in looking at it lately.” Mycroft put his hand on Greg's arm. “Do you need anything, Gregory?”

“Hold me?” He asked quietly. “It feels like I'm all off balance.”

“Of course.” Mycroft led him to the bed, sitting down and tugging him into his lap. “Will this do?”

“Yeah. Sorry if I’m being needy.”

“Dont apologize. You need this, Gregory. Let me take care of you.”

Greg sighed. “I never really imagined myself coming home like this. He asked if I came because he was sick or because he asked. I said it was because he asked. He’s convinced he’s going to die soon.”

“If he doesn't get what he needs, then he will. I have Anthea looking.”

“I did tell him you were a miracle worker. I’ll get tested in the next couple days.”

“As will I.” Mycroft ran his hand through Greg’s hair. 

“You would give your left kidney, wouldn’t you?”

“Quite literally, yes. I don't want him to die either,” Mycroft said softly. 

“I know. You’re a good man. I’ve always known that. And you care. So much.” Greg nuzzled his throat.

“I do. I love you, and all who you have chosen to love.” Mycroft smiled. 

“We should try to sleep. I’m feeling overwhelmed, but you help ground me. Guess turnabout is fair play.”

Mycroft smiled, and kissed him. “Sleep, Gregory. I will be here when you wake.”

“Okay. Love you too.”

“As I love you.” Mycroft reached out and turned off the light, holding Greg against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg woke early. He could smell Andrea’s coffee and smiled. Carefully he slipped out of bed without waking Mycroft and went downstairs. “Good morning,” he said to her.

“Morning, lovey. Made coffee.” She gave him a tired smile. “Do you want some toast?”

“Of course. With that honey you send me every year for Christmas.” Greg wrapped her up in a hug. “I’m here to help. I know you’re worried.” He kissed her temple.

“I'm trying to hide it. I'm trying not to show them, but I can't even sleep at night anymore.” Andrea turned and hid her face in his chest.

Greg held her close, feeling her tremble. “I know how much you love him,” he said softly. “Don't give up on miracles.”

“I won't but it's so hard, Greg. God, I have to check up on him every hour for my own sanity. And I know he hates it, but I just…” 

“But you can’t help yourself.” Greg cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. “You’re an amazing mother, Andrea.”

“But I can't give him what he needs right now.” Andrea teared up. “I'm sorry, Greg, I know I need to be strong, I just I can't show Louise or Oliver.”

“You’re hurting. It’s okay.” Greg just held her, wishing he could fix all of this. “Mycroft and I are both going to see if we’re matches.”

“Thank you. I can't..God, anything that gives him hope…” Andrea wiped her eyes, taking a breath. 

“I know. And I’m glad we’re here.” He hugged her again. “Now, I can make breakfast, you have a seat and tell me everything I’ve missed.”

“Sit and tell me. I need to know about this man you brought home.”

“Fine, I’ll fix breakfast, and I’ll tell you. Mycroft is….honestly the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“You're happy with him. He knows about everything?” Andrea asked as Greg brought her a mug.

“I filled him on most of it on the way here. I hadn’t told him… all of this. But he’s been nothing but supportive of me.”

“You hadn't told him?” Andrea leaned forward. “Greg!”

“We’ve only been dating six months. Never seemed like the right time.”

“And he's here? Got on a plane and just came with you?”

Greg nodded. “Dropped everything. He loves me, Andrea.”

“And you love him.” 

“More than I thought possible.” He smiled at her

“When you know, you know. That's how it was with Andrea and I.”

“I know. And I feel just that lucky with Mycroft. Didn’t even hesitate, just accepted what I told him and asked what I needed.”

“He's a good man. You need that Greg.” Andrea smiled. 

“Yeah. Nancy, well, you know all about that mess.”

Andrea sighed and drank a bit of her tea. “I know she didn't treat you well love.”

“No. And we weren’t what the other needed. Mycroft… he’s amazing, Andrea, honestly. Like I said, I’ve known him five years.”

“Tell me more about him?”

Greg cracked the eggs. “He’s the older brother of a junkie I started working with five years ago. Sherlock’s just brilliant. He turned up at a few of my crime scenes, solved them nearly with a glance. Made a deal that if he got sober, he could work with me. He did, so I did. Next thing I knew his even more brilliant, gorgeous, older brother was kidnapping me to find out what my intentions were.” Greg smiled fondly. “He works for the British Government.”

“That's how you got here so fast then?” Andrea nodded. 

“Has his private plane ready as soon as I said family emergency.”

“Oh, he's got money?”

“And power,” admitted Greg. “But that’s not why I love him.”

“No, but it is helpful sometimes.” Andrea smiled as Louise came in, kissing her on the cheek.

“Good morning, Louise.” Greg smiled at her. “Just waxing on about my beau.”

“He is a pretty one. Where'd you find him?” Louise asked. “He said you work with his brother?”

“Younger, yeah. They’re both brilliant.”

“But I'm the smart one.” Mycroft entered the kitchen, brushing down a posh looking jumper. “Apparently Anthea decided my suits would be too much for France. Good morning, all.”

“Were your ears burning?” asked Louise, handing him a mug of tea.

“Should they have been?”

“I was talking about this wonderful man I am with,” smiled Greg.

“You're cheating on me? For shame,” Mycroft said, taking a seat next to him. “Do tell him how lucky he is.”

Greg laughed and walked over to kiss him gently before grabbing the skillet and dishing out breakfast. “Should I get Oliver?”

“We try to let him sleep as much as possible. It's hard for him to get to sleep.”

“All right.” Greg took a seat. He looked at Andrea and squeezed her hand. “So what’s been going on?”

“The short of it?” Andrea sighed. “Oliver started to feel worse and worse. We took him to the doctor, and they found the problem right off the bat.”

“Put him on medicine,” Louise picked up, taking Andrea’s hand to support her. “But it wasn't enough. His kidney got worse, so he got put on the transplant list. That was a month ago. We were going to tell you then…but...we were still thinking this would be over soon, would take longer for the kidney to really fail...but it's something the doctors haven't seen. It's fast...faster than they expected.”

“And he asked to meet me?”

“He did.” Andrea nodded. 

“Had… had he asked about me before?”

“When he was little…he wanted to know which one of us was his birth mom. So after we told him, he asked questions for a while. We gave him that picture you sent us when he was twelve. He hasn't asked since. Not until now.”

“Well, you’re his mothers, not me.”

“But you carried him. You're his parent still, in your own way.” Louise shrugged. “Not easy, but true.”

“He’s a blessing, in a lot of ways.”

**

“It's pretty simple. Once we do the blood draw, if it looks like a match, we’ll move on to more testing. Do you have any questions?”

“No, doctor, thank you.” Mycroft gave a nod. 

Greg squeezed his hand and watched as the Doctor took the draw. They’d taken his earlier that day. They’d hesitated to take Mycroft’s, but he’d insisted.

Once the woman finished up, Mycroft gave her a nod. “Thank you. Shall we go to get lunch Gregory?” 

“Andrea gave me some recommendations. Though I’d imagine you’ve spent plenty of time in Strasbourg.”

Mycroft gave a him a wry smile. “I don't know what ever would make you think such a thing,” he said, leading the way out. 

“Oh, no particular reason.” Greg gestured in the vague direction of the European Parliament.

Mycroft took his hand. “Shush or I’ll revoke your security clearance. Where shall we go?” 

“This way.”

They walked into a cafe a couple of blocks from the hospital. No sooner had they come through the door than Greg stopped in his tracks. His mother and two of his sisters were sitting at one of the tables.

“Gregory?” Mycroft asked, blinking at the sudden stop. 

Greg took a breath and walked to the table. “Madame Lestrade.”

The woman looked up, frowning. “Yes? Do I know you?” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Oh my god.” One of the sisters covered her mouth, eyes going wide.

“Not for a long time, no. About seventeen years.”

“Mom. It's Gabrielle,” the other sister hissed. 

“Gregory actually. Legally and in every way it matters.”

Mycroft watched from a distance, frowning heavily. 

“It isn't in God's eyes,” Greg's mother snapped. “You'll still go to hell.”

“Really? So the fact that I’m a cop, I put the bad guys in jail. The fact that I’ve lived a good life and helped a lot of people means nothing at all?” Greg leaned over the table. “The fact that I’m not a bitter old woman that hates my life is far sight better than you.”

“My children are all healthy. What about that whelp you kept? That bastard child you gave to those lesbians. He's not doing so well, is he? A fitting punishment for all their sins and yours.”

“Oliver is a good young man and he will get better. If, for some reason, he doesn’t, it’ll hardly be divine punishment. And if your children are all healthy, then the only reason I'm alive is because I was able to change who I am. Of course you would have preferred if I didn’t survive.”

“You should have died. It might have saved me the shame!” 

The cafe grew silent at the shout and Mycroft stepped over, setting his hand on Greg's shoulder. “You must be Gregory's mother. I must say, I would have hoped you were deserving to know this amazing man. But you aren't. And with his permission, I'm going to lead him from this cafe, and away from you before you take up even an iota more of his time.” Mycroft gave her a cold look. 

“The only shame I have is you for a mother,” Greg spat, letting Mycroft tug him away.

Mycroft took him outside, leading him across the street to what seemed to be a small park. “Are you all right?” he asked quietly. 

“Not particularly.” Greg kicked a convenient trashcan.

“A fair enough answer.” Mycroft turned and sat on a bench, letting Greg blow off some steam on the metal container. 

“I just… the way I grew up…” Greg plopped on the bench and scrubbed his face in his hands.

Mycroft turned and embraced him gently. “I understand, Gregory. But those things she said...they are lies. Falsehoods. You deserve a far better mother.” He grimaced. “I suppose you can borrow mine. She does love doting on people”.

“I might take you up on that.”

“What can I do for you to make this moment better, Gregory?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Then let us walk. We’ll find somewhere else to eat.”

“I’m not hungry now.” Greg stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Then let's head back to the farm.”

Greg nodded. “I don’t…. I don’t actually wish them any ill will.”

“I know that. But you can still be angry, Gregory. That's is allowed. You just can't let yourself get lost in it.” Mycroft cupped his face, and leaned in for a kiss.

Greg smiled against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I care for you, Gregory. And I want your happiness.”

“And that means the world to me.”

“Come. Walk with me,” Mycroft said gently. “You’re angry. Don’t bring that home with you.”

Greg nodded and took his hand. “I’m more angry than I realized.”

“I know. I can feel your hand shaking, and the way you’re trying to stop it. I removed you from the situation to ensure that you didn’t say or do anything you would regret. I hope you’re not upset.” 

“I think I’ve told you, Mycroft, I’d trust you with my life.”

“As I trust you with my own.” Mycroft squeezed his hand. 

“Come on, I think I know a place we can go.”

“All right.” Mycroft let Greg lead him through town. “Where exactly are we going, Gregory?”

“Depends on if it’s still here… ah yes it is.” Greg led him into the slightly questionable looking establishment and spoke with the bored looking woman behind the desk. She eyed Mycroft, but they quickly exchanged money and Greg took the key. “Come on,” he said to Mycroft.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows, following Greg to a room. They entered, and Greg locked the door behind him. “This could have been termed quaint a good many years ago.” 

Greg pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “I want you, Mycroft Holmes.”

“In this bed within the next ten seconds I would assume,” Mycroft said, voice going low as he went in for a second kiss. “Stripped bare, or would you care to do the honors?”

“May I?”

“As always, I am yours, Gregory.” Mycroft stepped back toward the bed. 

Greg smiled and started undressing him gently, smiling as he watched him.

Mycroft smiled, drawing his hands up Greg’s shoulders. “Will I get to touch you this time?” he asked softly, catching Greg’s gaze. “Or are you still uncomfortable with that idea?” 

“No, I want you to.” Greg took a breath and peeled off his shirt.

Mycroft nodded, waiting with his hands resting gently on Greg’s hips, letting him take his time. 

Greg leaned in and kissed him, a bit anxious, but trusting with all of his heart as he stripped himself naked. He’d had top surgery, but the bottom was more or less the same.

Mycroft kissed Greg’s throat, keeping his hands above the man’s waist for a bit. “May I lay you down? Let me look at you?” 

Greg nodded and lay back. “There’s supplies in the drawer,” he said quietly, looking up at Mycroft, watching him.

“As I said. A quaint establishment,” Mycroft said, reaching over, taking out a few packets of lube, and a condom, holding it up for Greg to see in question. 

“Don’t really need the condom unless you want to.”

Mycroft nodded, and set it aside. He leaned down, and kissed Greg gently. “I love you, Gregory. All of you. Remember that.” He drew back, drinking in the sight of him. He looked over the scars on Greg’s chest, faded with time. He gently let his fingertips trail over the marks, looking up at Greg to make sure it was okay. 

Greg nodded. “Haven’t been with anyone since the divorce,” he said quietly. “Didn’t want to have to explain…”

“It would be difficult, I think. Is there anything you wouldn’t like me to pay attention to?” 

“I’m yours. I’ll let you know if it gets uncomfortable.”

“Very well.” Mycroft kissed him again, and slid his hands lower over Greg’s belly. “You are a very handsome man, Gregory.” He shifted, lips brushing over Greg’s hip. 

Greg moaned softly. “I miss being touched.”

“I’m here. Let me take care of you.” Mycroft brushed his palm carefully over Greg’s clit, watching him for a reaction.

Greg shifted his hips, eyes closing as he moaned again.

Mycroft smiled, and repeated the motion, kissing his way down Greg’s hip and over toward his clit, pressing his lips gently to the tip. 

“Yeah,” whispered Greg, parting his legs.

“Stop me if you need to,” Mycroft said softly. He dipped his head and went to work, paying attention to Greg’s reactions. 

Greg relaxed and groaned. This part he didn’t mind so much. Especially since he knew it was Mycroft, and that he was safe, and he was cherished. 

Mycroft moaned, enjoying his taste. It wasn’t what he would have expected only a few short days ago, but this was Greg. The man he loved, wanted in his bed, in his life.

“Take me, Mycroft,” murmured Greg. “Please?”

Mycroft raised his head, wiping his mouth. “You taste exquisite,” he said hoarsely, examining Greg’s face. “Are you sure?” 

Greg nodded and pulled him up for a kiss. “I know I’m not what you expected…”

Mycroft shook his head, reaching for the lube. “It isn’t that. I just...” He gave Greg a faint smile. “I’m not entirely sure how to word this without being somewhat offensive. You’re very much a man in my eyes, Gregory. And I’ve slept with many men. But I am gay, so I do hope you forgive the...slight learning curve. I think I’m doing well so far, but it may take a moment to adjust.” 

“I’m just glad you’re willing,” he said softly.

“I love you. All of you, in whatever form you come to me.” 

Greg kissed him again, tenderly. “Thank you for your patience.”

“Anything for you.” Mycroft murmured. He reached for the lube, and tore open the packet.

Greg spread himself wider, watching his lover. “Mycroft?” he asked quietly.

“Yes?” Mycroft paused, looking up at him.

“Would you marry me?”

“In a heartbeat.” Mycroft glanced down at the lube coating his fingers. “Though I do hope you'd allow me a few moments more than that to tidy up.” He looked back at Greg. “Are you truly asking, Gregory?”

Greg smiled and nodded. “I am. I love you.”

“Name a date.” Mycroft kissed his thigh. “Name a place. Only you make me feel this way. I never wish to leave”.

Greg grinned and kissed him again deeply.

Mycroft gave a laugh. “We need to think of a proper story for this proposal.” 

“We’ll tell everyone it was at the park.” Greg laughed with him. “Now, take me?”

Mycroft nodded, generously slicking his cock. He shifted, pressing between Greg’s legs. He leaned down, kissing Greg as he entered him.

Greg groaned and wrapped his legs around him. “Yeah, feels good.”

“Indeed,” Mycroft muttered. “You're so very tight. Hot. Gods, Gregory.”

“Mine.”

“Forever.”

Greg moved with him. He worked a hand between them to finger himself, moaning.

Mycroft took another kiss, nipping at Greg's lip. “Do you want to ride me?”

“Yeah.” Greg rolled them over, looking down at Mycroft with a warm smile.

Mycroft smiled back, unable to help the feelings of euphoria filling him. Greg was here, was his, was moving with him. He would be his forever, wanted to stay with him.

“I love you,” whispered Greg, closing his eyes and coming with a moan.

“I love you.” Mycroft gripped Greg's hips with a gasp as the man tightened around him. 

Greg rolled them back over again. “Fuck me.”

“God.” Mycroft obeyed with a grunt, pounding into Greg. He leaned in, stealing a long kiss. 

Greg squeezed around him, licking into his mouth.

“Gorgeous,” Mycroft growled, panting. “So close, Gregory.”

Greg pulled back just enough to meet his gaze. “Come.”

Mycroft obeyed with a harsh groan, burying his face in Greg’s chest.

“Beautiful,” murmured Greg, holding him. “Okay?”

“More than,” Mycroft replied. “And yourself?” 

“Amazing. Thank you.” He snuggled close.

“While this place is good for a quick shag, we shouldn’t stay long,” Mycroft smiled, carding Greg’s hair back. “They’re expecting us for dinner at least.” He kissed Greg’s forehead with a content sigh. 

“We could get married here. Andrea and Louise would be happy to witness it. Then get married again in England for your parents.”

“God, mummy will be thrilled.” Mycroft grimaced. “About as thrilled as Sherlock will not be.”

“He can sod off.”

“My sentiments entirely. You make me far happier than he.” 

“I should hope so.”

Mycroft chuckled and kissed him again. 

“We should probably get dressed and leave though.” Greg snuggled close to him.

“We should.” Mycroft slid a hand down his spine, smiling. “But you don’t want to move, do you, Gregory?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted quietly.

“Most likely as long as I have wanted to hold you in my bed. Just like this,” Mycroft murmured. “Pressed skin to skin. Feeling your heartbeat so close to my own.” 

“I’ve missed being cherished,” admitted Greg quietly.

“I hope you will allow me to do so.” Mycroft trailed his hand over to Greg’s hip, giving it a squeeze.

“For the rest of our lives.”

“I’m going to purchase you a token of engagement. Would you like a ring, or something else?” 

“Mm I think a ring would be nice. You have impeccable taste. And I got rid of my old wedding ring. Sometimes it feels odd not to be wearing one.”

“Well, you won’t be worried about that for much longer.”

“That is true. Well, whatever you wish to give me.”

“It will not be worthy of you. That I could never manage.” Mycroft reached out, plucking Greg’s shirt from where it had landed on the nightstand. “But I will do my best. And we really should return to the farm.”

“All right.” He stole another kiss and got up, dressing slowly.

Mycroft dressed as well, then took Greg’s hand, drawing the man in close, kissing him carefully. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Greg sat with Oliver, looking over a photo album with him. “You love helping with the farm, don't you?”

“Yeah. I love taking care of the bees. Mom pretty much let me take them over once I turned fourteen. The bees take care of the plants, the plants take care of us. It’s a cycle.” Oliver pointed. “There. That’s me. In the suit.”

“You’re gentle with them, I can tell. I always loved the bees too. Sherlock, a bloke I work with. He loves bees a lot. Your moms always send me two jars of honey at Christmas and I give one to him.”

“Really?” Oliver smiled. “That’s...good.” 

“Sherlock’s brilliant. Troubled, but brilliant. And he’s been a lot better since his friend John came into the picture.”

“Tell me more about your work.”

“I’m a police Inspector. Homicide for Scotland Yard,” he said with some pride in his voice. “Been a copper almost fifteen years.”

“They let you? Even though you’re...well. You know.” 

“I was fully and legally male by the time I applied. There was some grumbling, but I proved my worth. Most never knew.”

Oliver nodded. “I only like girls. And I know I’m a boy. But I’m happy that you got to be who you were, and you’re happy with Mycroft. He seems nice.”

“He is. We’re going to get married, even. And there’s nothing wrong with you being straight either. I know I drew the odd lot in gender and sexuality lottery.”

“Yeah. Not really common to be like you, huh?” Oliver smiled. “I didn’t know you two were engaged.”

“We just decided after we left the hospital today. He just... accepts me. And we love each other.”

“I’m glad. And I’m glad I got to meet you, and him.”

“So am I.” Greg put an arm around him and gave him a gentle hug.

Oliver smiled. “Can you get me some water?”

“Sure thing.”

Oliver watched as Greg got up, heading out to the kitchen. Mycroft met him there. “How is he doing?”

“Good. Wanted some water. Come back in with me for a minute?”

“Of course, Gregory.” Mycroft walked back with him, pausing as he saw Oliver shaking in his chair, eyes rolled back in his head. “Seizure,” he said quickly, running to the boy. “Get his mothers.”

Greg hurried to grab Andrea, since she was closest. “Oliver’s having a seizure.”

Andrea gasped and ran for his room, finding that Mycroft had already turned Oliver on his side. 

Greg appeared with Louise a moment later and hung back by the door as she hurried forward to help.

“Do you normally call?” Mycroft asked urgently.

“Not unless it lasts past a certain time,” Louise replied. Oliver’s shaking slowed, and he sagged against their hold, giving a small whimper. 

“Oh, Oli.” The women gently helped him up and into his bed. “There, love. We've got you.”

Greg reached out for Mycroft’s hand. “The hospital will let us know soon if we’re a match.”

Mycroft nodded. “They will. And Anthea is due to call me in an hour to notify me if she has found anyone else.”

Greg went and knelt by his side. “We’ll find you a match.”

Oliver gave a weak smile. “Hate the seizures.” He took Greg's hand.

“I can imagine.” He squeezed his hand.

“I'll let you rest,” Mycroft said. “Please, if I can do anything, let me know.”

Greg kissed the back of Oliver's hand and stood. “We’ll be here.”

Mycroft led him out, into their room. “Are you all right?”

Greg folded himself into his arms. “Yeah. I…. never really thought about him too much, but now… it’s real, you know?”

“I understand.” Mycroft kissed him. “Can I help you?”

“Just being here helps. Oh, and I told him we decided to get married at the park.”

Mycroft gave a small smile. “We can marry here. So he can see, if you like.” 

“I’d like that.”

There was a knock on the door and Greg raised his head.

“Would you like me to get it?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Mycroft went to the door, opening it. “Can I help you?” he asked, examining the woman there.

She shuffled her feet. “Is Gab… Gregory here?” 

“That depends entirely on what you wish to see him for.”

“I just wish to speak… apologize.”

“Mm.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Gregory? There's someone here for you. If you choose to see her of course.”

Greg stepped into the room. “Hannah?”

“Uhm. Hi.” Hannah looked at him anxiously.

Greg gave her a smile. “Hello, Hannah. Would you care to take a walk?”

“If…if it's not interrupting anything.”

“No, not at all. Oliver is resting.” He led her back out and onto a dirt track that ran into the vineyard.

Hannah glanced back at the house, seeing Mycroft watching from a window. “Who is he?”

“My fiance.”

“You're engaged?” 

“As of earlier today, yeah. We’ve known each other five years.”

“Is he like….you?”

“Trans? No. But he is gay.”

“Oh.” Hannah hesitated, and then slowed. “I...I'm really sorry. That mama treated you that way. I know I'm the youngest, but I still saw what was happening. I could have helped. I don't understand it, but if you're happy, not hurting anyone, then how could God be mad?”

“Thank you, honestly.” Greg looked at her. “You were just a kid when they kicked me out, it wasn’t your responsibility.”

“Still wasn't fair. You're my sis-brother, right? I should have at least tried to come visit you here.”

Greg put an arm around her. “You would have upset Mama and I know that’s not easy either.”

Hannah shrugged. “She doesn't like the church I go to. The way I dress, the people I help. So I figured...you were here. What's one more thing to make her mad about.” Biting her lip, she looked up at Greg. “Can you forgive me for ignoring you? For not saying anything?”

“Of course I can. And Mama has always had her opinions in things, I’m proud of you for seeking your own path.” Greg hugged her gently.

“Thank you. That...means a lot. Papa says the same, and so does Roger, but they don't stay at home all day with her. It's hard sometimes.”

“Have you thought about leaving?”

“Yes. But I need to finish my schooling. I have a year left. It's online. Social work.”

“If you’d like, you could come to London with me.”

“London?” Hannah blinked. “That's….I...”

“A long ways away, I know,” he said softly.

Hannah nodded. “Yeah.”

“Just consider the offer open. How are things, really?”

Hannah sighed. “There's only the three of us still living at home. Roger comes by often enough, but he mostly avoids mama. Papa is papa. Nothin’ really changed with him. You know...he'd probably like to see you.”

“Is he still skipping church?”

Hannah smirked. “He tells mama he's coming with me, but he goes fishing instead. He says he is closer to God there than anywhere else.”

“Then I’ll come by on Sunday morning.”

“Okay. I'll be there.”

“I don’t hate any of you, you know. Well, Mama a little, maybe. But I try not to,” He admitted. “Would you like to meet Oliver?”

Hannah froze. “I...uhm. Will he know who I am?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Are you sure you want me to meet him?”

“Well I can ask him, but I don’t mind. It’s his choice though. What… what do you know about what happened?”

“I know that he's sick. I don't know what else is wrong. Mama just goes on about God punishing him and Louise and Andrea.”

“He was born with a kidney defect. Only one worked. And now that one is failing.”

“Can they fix it? Or does he need a new one?”

“He needs a new one. Andrea and Louise aren’t matched. Mycroft and I are being checked.”

“That's terrible...do..did his father get checked?”

Greg took a breath and met her eyes. “I don’t know who his father is.”

Hannah hesitated. “Oh...oh.”

Greg led her over to a bench. “I was a pretty wild kid. I was spending a lot of time in Strasbourg, and not with the best people. I hated the body I had and didn’t understand why. I didn’t want to be a girl, and I drank a lot, let people use me. And somewhere in there I came up pregnant.”

Hannah gave a nod, fiddling with her hands. 

“When I realized I was pregnant I tried to come home. Mama wouldn’t have it, as I’m sure you remember. Andrea and Louise were kind enough to take me in. I didn’t want to be pregnant, but I didn’t want to end it either. So when Oliver was born I gave him to Andrea. I moved to England almost as soon as he was weaned. Traveled back and forth a bit over the next couple years because changing my gender was easier here, but once that was done I stayed there and hadn’t been back until now.”

“And you came because Oliver was sick…” Hannah said questioningly. “Right?” 

“Right. And he asked to meet me. I knew a little because I’ve kept in touch with Andrea and Louise, but I didn’t know how bad it had gotten.”

“Do you think...they'll find a match?”

Greg looked down the path. “I honestly hope so. If I’m not a match, well, Mycroft is very good at making impossible things happen. He’s seventeen, he should have a long life still ahead of him.”

“Do...would you be offended if I got tested too?”

Greg hugged her again. “Not at all, that would be very sweet of you. I know I’ve stayed away, but, well Mama…”

“I understand. She's hard.”

“She’s very set in her ways, that’s all. And as far as she was concerned she gave birth to a girl, and there’s no way God could have messed that up. I think, if anything, I was supposed to be a test of her compassion, which clearly she didn’t pass.”

Hannah snorted. “No kidding.” They started walking again heading back toward the house. “Greg? Are you..you're happy now, right? With Mycroft and London?” 

“More than I ever thought I would be. Mycroft’s a good man.”

“That's good. I'm glad you're happy.” 

“Are you happy?”

Hannah hesitated. “I am. Mostly.”

“Something on your mind?”

“It's just...hard sometimes,” Hannah said, fiddling with a necklace she was wearing. 

“If you’d like to talk…”

“I dunno what to say,” Hannah replied quietly. 

“Well, if you ever need someone to listen, I’m here. I’ll make sure you have my number too.” He got the door for her and found Andrea and Mycroft talking. “This is my youngest sister, Hannah.”

“Hello Hannah. It's been some time,” Andrea said, looking her over. 

“I was wondering if it would be okay for her to meet Oliver? And she’d like to get tested as well, see if she might be a match.”

Andrea gave a smile. “He's sleeping right now. Why don't you stay for dinner?”

“I don't want to impose,” Hannah said quickly.

“You’re not,” said Louise. “Always room for one more.”

“Well...all right.” Hannah nodded, still a bit unsure.

Mycroft gave her a smile. “Come sit with me. Tell me about your degree program. Social work, isn't it?”

“Oh. Um, yes.”

Greg watched them go and smiled at Andrea. “I’m going to go over to the house Sunday morning. Should be able to see my Dad.”

“Really? Why did Hannah come? To apologize?”

“Mostly, yeah. I mean, she was just a little kid when everything happened.”

“It still must have been hard for her. Confusing.” Andrea sighed. “Louise is watching Oliver. I'm going to go make dinner.”

“May I help?”

“Course, Greggy. C'mon.”


	4. Chapter 4

The very next day the phone rang. Louise happened to be the one to answer it. “Yes?”

“Mrs. Burgess? This is Doctor Kevs, from the hospital. I have some good news about Oliver’s transplant.”

“Oh, what is it?” 

“Well, we’ve found a match.”

“Oh thank, God. Who is it?”

“Mycroft Holmes. Is he there?”

“Yes. I'll get him.” She pulled away from the phone. “Andrea, Mycroft is a match! They need to speak with him.”

Andrea rushed in. “A match? He's outside with Greg and Oli!”

“Well get him, would you?”

Andrea nodded, hurrying out the door. “Greg!”

Greg looked up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“Mycroft's a match! The hospitals on the phone.” 

Mycroft froze, looking at Greg and Oliver. “My god.” 

“Well go talk to them,” said Greg, breaking into a grin.

Mycroft nodded, and hurried toward the house. 

Greg put an arm around Oliver and hugged him gently. “See, we’ll get you patched up.”

“I can't believe he's a match…” Oliver whispered, eyes wide. 

“Well, if I needed another reason to marry him. Come on.” He tugged Oliver towards the house.

Oliver let Greg lead him in, still a bit shell shocked. 

Greg got him into a chair, watching Mycroft talk on the telephone and squeezing Oliver’s hand.

“G...Greg?” Oliver whispered, looking at him.

“Yes?” 

“Will you be there? For the whole time?”

“Of course I will. For both of you.”

“Thanks.” Oliver squeezed his hand a little tighter. 

“You’re welcome.”

Mycroft hung up, and turned to them. “I need to go in for a few more in depth tests, and then we'll schedule.”

**

The next few days were something of a whirlwind as they prepared for the surgery. Still, Sunday morning Greg drove down to the family farm. He was anxious; after all it had been more than seventeen years since he’d been here. But it had to be done, he was equally certain of that.

There didn’t seem to be a vehicle in the driveway, which meant Mama was almost certainly off at church. He wondered if Hannah had told him he was coming. Swallowing, Greg got out of the car and walked up to knock on the door, trying not to think about how much had changed and how much was the same.

Hannah answered the door. “He's in the barn,” she said quietly. “You ready?”

“I guess I am.”

Hannah nodded and led him back. “Papa?”

Greg looked as his Papa came around a stall. “Hello, Papa,” he said quietly.

The man paused, looking Greg over. “Hello, Gregory.”

Greg took another step towards him. “I wanted to see you.”

“Been what, seventeen years? Come. Sit.”

Greg came and sat down next to him. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” He sat, starting to untangle some fishing line. “How are you doing? Working?”

“Yeah. I’m a cop.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Chief Inspector, Scotland Yard.” He took his badge out of his pocket and passed it to him.

Francis smiled, and gave the badge back. “Proud of you. Doing good.”

“Thanks, Papa. I’m engaged too, to another man.”

“He here with you?”

“At Andrea and Louise's. He's a match to Oliver. Oliver, the boy I gave birth to, he's been very sick.”

“I know. Got checked. Wasn't a match for him.” Francis shrugged. “Figured he is my grandson. Least I could do was get checked. Didn't tell anyone about it.”

Greg reached over and squeezed his hand. “Thank you,” he said softly, blinking back tears.

“Shoulda said more. When your mama and you got into it. But I didn't know how. Just knew you'd be better off away from here. Might find people who understood you. Guess I was right. Couldn't raise you with what you needed. And your mama, well, I love her. Even if she is a bitter old woman.”

Greg hugged him. “I never blamed you. You did the best you could. I just hope I can be half the man you are.”

“I'm sure you are.” He patted Greg’s back. 

“I love you, Papa.”

“And I love you Gregory. Don't mind your mother.”

“I'll try. Can I go fishing with you?”

Francis brightened. “Sure, sure.”

Greg grinned and picked up the poles.

“You two have fun,” Hannah said, poking her head in. “Here. I made sandwiches.” 

“Thank you,” He gave her a small hug too and accepted the sandwiches, then followed his father out.

**

Francis paused as they returned to the house, seeing a car. “Your mama is back early.” 

“I see that.” Greg moved protectively in front of his father as he saw the front door move.

“No. It's all right. Let me do this.” Francis stepped in front of Greg, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Bella! Come say hello to our son!”

“We don’t have a son,” she growled. “At least not another one.”

“He's right here,” Francis replied. “So yes we do.”

“She’s turned her back to God.”

“So have you apparently!” Francis snapped. “Love is patient. It is kind. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. So how can you say you follow God when you disown your child for being who God has molded him to be? How can you say you are following the path of the light when you spread darkness to those around you?” 

Bella’s mouth snapped shut. Greg saw Hannah in the doorway, watching. Greg stepped forward a bit. “Mama, I never wanted to hurt you.”

Francis watched. “Bella,” he said quietly. “Give him a chance. Let him show you his world.”

Greg nodded. “I’m a police officer. I… I’ve got a good life. But I’ve missed you, Mama. I’ve missed all of you.”

Bella hesitated then gave a short nod. “Lunch should be ready,” she said.

“Good.” Francis smiled. “Come in, Gregory.” He patted Greg on the shoulder and went in, pausing to kiss Bella on the cheek, murmuring something to her. 

Greg let out a breath and went in, giving Hannah a hug.

“Just breathe,” Hannah murmured, hugging him back. “Don't let her get to you.” 

**

Mycroft greeted Greg at the door. “How was it?”

“Mama invited me for lunch,” he said, still not quite believing. 

“I see.” Mycroft led him in, sitting him down at the table.

“Papa stood up for me.”

“I would very much like to meet that man then.”

“And he wants to meet you.” Greg pulled him down for a kiss.

Mycroft kissed him back, sinking down into a chair next to him. “It went well then?”

“Better than I could have hoped.”

“Good. I'm very happy for you, Gregory.” Mycroft covered Greg's hand with his own. “Andrea and Louise are out with Oliver at the hospital, getting a few tests and the paperwork done. I came home and put dinner on.” He smiled, looking Greg over. “You're happy, Gregory. I enjoy that sight.”

“I never thought this could happen.”

“Making amends with your family?”

“Yeah. I mean… I had a meal with them.”

Mycroft leaned in, kissing his hand. “I love you. You amaze me, Gregory.”

“I love you too. So much.”

“Come with me?” Mycroft Said softly, standing up. 

Greg held his hand and studied his face. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Just the other room.” Mycroft smiled at him. 

Greg stole a kiss and allowed himself to be led.

Mycroft took him outside, leading him toward the barn. “Are you up for a bit of a climb?”

“I spent all morning fishing with Papa, I think so.”

Mycroft chuckled, kissing him before climbing up into the hayloft. “Close your eyes when you're up. Just for a bit.”

“All right. This feels rather like something I might have got up to when I was fifteen.”

Mycroft gave another laugh. “I can promise you that it is not.”

“May I open my eyes then?”

“Yes.” Mycroft smiled as Greg did, stepping aside. The haybale in front of them was covered in flowers, a small ring box open and sitting in the middle. “I didn't have much time to arrange something, but I did wish to make a proper proposal of my own.” 

“Mycroft… you bastard,” Greg said with pure affection, pulling him close and kissing him.

“Is that a yes then?” Mycroft asked, kissing him back eagerly. 

“A thousand times yes.”

“I love you.” Mycroft sank to the ground, bringing Greg with him, tugging him in for another deep kiss. 

“Now this part reminds me of fifteen a bit more,” Greg grinned, kissing him again.

“It certainly could do more than remind you,” Mycroft tugged a small tube from his pocket, pressing it into Greg's hand. “Let me put the ring on you?”

“Please do.” Greg couldn't help his grin, or the ache of love in his heart.

Mycroft knelt up, fetching the ring and sliding it into Greg's finger. “There. You're my fiancé properly now.”

“Much better story than the first one.”

Mycroft laughed, dragging him down for another kiss. 

Greg moaned softly and started on the buttons of his trousers, wanting to touch.

“They won't be back for a good hour or so,” Mycroft muttered, dragging Greg’s shirt up.

“Good. Fuck me, my dear.”

“So posh.” Mycroft rolled his eyes, undressing Greg quickly, groaning as he did so.

“Well, I am French.”

“I rather thought the French were meant to have dirty minds not posh accents.” Mycroft flipped Greg onto his back. “We will have hay everywhere.”

“Good thing there is a quality shower here.”

“Mm, will we share?” Mycroft nipped at his shoulder, reaching down to tease his clit.

Greg moaned. “Sounds good to me.”

“Do you want me to take you?”

“Please. And when we get home, at the end of all this I am going to take you.”

Mycroft gave a small groan as Greg grasped his arse. “Oh yes, please Gregory.”

“Yeah, thought you'd like that.”

“Gods yes.” Mycroft stole a kiss. 

Greg groaned. “I bought a few things. In case we got that far.”

“Did you? Continually surprising me.” 

“Hopefully in only the best ways.”

“Oh yes. In all the best ways.” Mycroft pressed a gentle finger inside him. “Where did the lube go?”

“Right here.” He offered it to him. 

Mycroft smiled, sucking a mark into Greg’s collarbone as he slicked his fingers. 

Greg moaned and shifted his hips. 

Mycroft pressed his fingers in again, marking a line down Greg’s chest. 

“Yeah.”

Curving his fingers with a wicked smile, Mycroft lifted his head. “And are you still feeling like a teenager?”

“Depends on how fast you make me come,” he gasped. 

“A challenge gladly accepted.”

Greg made an undignified noise and spread his legs wider under Mycroft's fingers. 

Mycroft went back to kissing him, muffling his gasps.

Greg surrendered underneath him, knowing he was safe. 

Slicking his cock, Mycroft carefully pressed inside, tugging Greg’s leg up to his waist. 

“Yes, yes….God yes,” gasped Greg. 

Mycroft kissed him. “I love you,” he murmured, thrusting slowly.

“I love you too. I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Yes, Gregory. Forever.” Mycroft twined their fingers together, Greg’s ring pressing perfectly against his hand. 

Greg moaned and shivered, thinking the moment couldn’t be more perfect.

Mycroft stole his lips once more, rolling them over so Greg was astride his lap. 

Greg stroked his cheek and rode him, thinking about what exactly he wanted to do to this man when they returned home and he had access to all his supplies.

Mycroft grasped Greg’s hips, staring up at him. “You're mine,” he murmured. 

“Always.”

“Forever,” Mycroft moaned. 

Greg kissed him deeply. 

“Come for me.”

Greg shuddered and obeyed.

Mycroft arched into him, filling him with a moan.

Greg snogged him thoroughly, shivering.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg, holding him close. “You are perfect,” he murmured.

“Naw, you are.” Greg leaned in and kissed his nose.

Mycroft blinked, cheeks flushing. “I like that.”

“Because you’re wonderful.”

Mycroft smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. “If we hurry, we can shower before they return.”

“Let’s go then.”

Mycroft kissed him again, laughing as they stood and got themselves together again. 

**

“Anthea knows what to do in case something goes terribly wrong. She’s in charge for the next week.” Mycroft finished signing the papers. “But I’ve put you as my next of kin and adjusted my will to show such.”

Greg kissed him. “That won’t happen for a long time. Or we’ll die in each others arms at a very ripe old age and Oliver will get everything.”

“Also acceptable.” Mycroft smiled and tugged him down for a kiss. 

Greg kissed him again. “I’ll be here when you both wake up.”

“I know. Go ahead and see Oliver, they'll put me to sleep in a moment.”

“All right.” Greg squeezed his hand and went to see his son. He was almost surprised to see his Papa there, saying something to Oliver that only he could hear.

Francis straightened and smiled. “Gregory.”

“Thank you for coming,” said Greg.

“Oliver is getting a kidney. I thought it was a good reason.”

“It is. They’re putting Mycroft under now.”

“They're coming in to put Oliver under in a moment.”

“I know.” Greg leaned down and squeezed his hand. “And we’ll be here. You’ll be alright.”

Oliver gave him a nervous smile. “I'll see you when I wake up?”

“Of course. We all will.”

Andrea came over and pressed a kiss to his brow. “Relax, Oli. We’ll be here.” 

Greg watch them sedate Oliver and led his father over to a seat. He took a slow breath. “What do you know? About Oliver’s conception and birth?”

“Nothing. I can figure a few things out, but I'd rather you tell me if you want to.”

“It’s time,” said Greg softly, looking at his hands. “You know how unhappy I was. How I spent less and less time at home. I’d go off to Strasbourg for days at a time. Mama would always yell at me. I knew she was worried about me, but nothing fixed what i was feeling. I… I was drinking, a lot, there was some drugs in there too. Whole nights and days I didn’t remember…” Greg was trembling slightly, unable to look at his father and see disappointment.

Francis said nothing, only lifted an arm, setting it gently around Greg, tucking him to his side.

“I don’t know when I got pregnant,” said Greg quietly. “As soon as I realized, I stopped… everything. Mama wouldn’t have me at home, but Andrea and Louise took me in. I… what if I did this to him, Papa? I drank when I was pregnant with him and didn’t know. Might have done more, depending on when it happened. I… I have no idea at all who his father is.” He teared up a bit. “What if Mama is right, what if this is what I get?”

“If that is what happened, then you live with that burden however you can, and ask forgiveness however you can. If that is by prayer, then so be it. But that is not the only option. By good deed you can seek forgiveness. By helping others you can seek forgiveness. For some people, seeking forgiveness is going out on a lake a fishing for an afternoon and having a very long talk with nature.” Francis rubbed his shoulder. “But I do not believe you did this to him, Gregory. My sister had the same problem when she was born. One kidney did not work, and the other failed a few years into her life. We watched them struggle, search for a donor…” Francis shook his head. “You were named for your Aunt Gabriella. She was a beautiful child, a beautiful woman by the time she passed. I wish you had been able to meet her.”

“I didn’t know that, Papa.” Greg rubbed his eyes. “Are you sorry I changed my name?”

“No. I am not sorry that you chose to be happy. That you decided to be who you were. And Gabriella would not be sorry either. I do not need to name a child after her to remember how happy she made the world.”

“I… it was so hard to be pregnant. I think that’s when I really knew, that I wasn’t a girl, that I didn’t want anything to do with it. Andrea helped me with that too, gave me some books and things. Took me to some meetings in Strasbourg. There was never any doubt in my mind that she’d adopt my child as soon as they were born. I… I knew they’d never have a child any other way, and that he’d be safe.”

“You did what was best for you and him. No one can blame you.”

“Thank you, Papa. It’s been hard. And I’ve missed you all so much.”

“I missed you. I should have reached out, but I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I just thought you'd come home. That I'd have always looked for you whenever I passed Andrea’s. just in case you did.”

“I only really talked to Abigail. She let me know what was going on, more or less.”

“She doesn't talk much to your mother anymore.” 

“I’m sorry Papa. I know she left too. But I’m glad you’ve got the others around.”

“Sometimes I wonder if it might be better if they weren't. For their own sake. Hannah is doing well, but she's hiding something. She's not as happy as she pretends to be.”

“I noticed that too. But you should have your children around for your old age. I promise we’ll visit more often.”

“I'm glad. Though you seem to have gotten my genes.” Francis ruffled Greg’s hair.

Greg chuckled. “Just means I’m dashing.”

“I'm sure Mycroft thinks so.” 

“He does. Thank you Papa, for being you.”

Francis smiled and pressed a kiss to Greg’s brow.

Greg leaned against him and let out a breath, quietly praying for everything to go well.

Francis kept an arm around him, waiting with him and the mother's. A doctor poked her head in after a while and smiled. “Mr. Holmes is finished. He's in recovery, and you'll be able to see him in just a bit. We've taken the liberty of assigning him and Oliver the same recovery room for ease of access for you all.”

“Thank you, truly.”

“It's no problem, really. We like families to stay together.”

Greg put an arm around Andrea and hugged her.

Andrea smiled at him, wiping her eyes. “I don't know what made you find Mycroft. But thank god you did.”

“God must have been watching out for all of us.”

Louise smiled. “Someone is.”

**

Greg was sitting by Mycroft’s side, holding his hand, when he came out of the drugs. “Hey, love.”

Mycroft blinked slowly. “Inspector?” he said, struggling a little with the words. “What are you here for? Did Sherlock finally try to kill me?”

Greg smiled and pat his hand. “No, this was something you volunteered for. Just go back to sleep.”

“But what if you go away? I like you, I just didn't say yet,” Mycroft said, taking his hand with sudden veracity. “You're handsome. I don't mind that you hide things, I have to too! For work! Because I am Britain, so it's okay! Anthea will kill me if I tell you, she's supposed to. But she says I'm allowed to date you. But I don't know if I'd be good at it.” Mycroft gave him a befuddled look. “People are scared of me.”

Greg leaned forward and kissed his forehead, resisting the urge to grab his mobile and record this. Because he was fairly certain he would end up in Siberia if he did. “I’ll be here. I promise.”

“Did you just kiss me?” Mycroft grinned. “I wish you would do that all the time. I wish you weren't getting married. Who gave you that ring? Your wife wasn't very good for you. I almost sent her away. Anthea said no. She's very bossy. Are you getting a new one?”

“Yeah. You.” Greg picked up Mycroft’s hand so he could see the matching ring.

Mycroft gaped. “Am I marrying you? When are we doing that? Can I sleep a little bit more before?” 

Louisa snorted from the other corner of the room. “Greg, get him back to sleep before I fall down laughing.”

“Yes my dear. Go back to sleep. Love you.”

“I love you too! I'm lucky,” Mycroft mumbled, eyes drooping closed at the suggestion. He giggled slightly. “Lock is going to be so mad….” 

Greg shook his head as Mycroft dropped off again, then broke into giggles himself. “At least I know he cares.”

Andrea started to laugh, leaning into Louise. “More than cares it seems.”

“That’s my My,” said Greg, kissing his temple again. “How is Oliver?”

“Still sleeping.” Andrea gave his cheek a gentle touch. 

“Good. They’ll both be fine.”

“I know they will.” Louise patted Andrea’s back as Francis arrived with some coffees.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked, smiling. “Anyone wake up?”

“You could say that,” Louise laughed. 

**

“Another scar I suppose,” Mycroft said, inspecting himself in the mirror. 

“Another example of your heroism.” Greg came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

Mycroft scoffed. “Something of the sort I'm sure. Is Skype up?”

“Yep, just waiting for you.” Greg turned him and started buttoning up his shirt for him.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Normally you are doing the exact opposite of that.”

“Well, once you’re healed up a bit more I certainly will. Now, come on.” Greg kissed him.

“Yes sir.” Mycroft kissed him back, then followed him into the den, taking a seat. The line rang a few moments later, and Oliver grinned at them from within the screen. 

“Hi guys! Moms! The donors are online!” 

“Oli! I told you not to call them that!” Louise shouted back, entering the view a few moments later. “Sorry about him, Andrea’s on her way.”

“The donors?” Mycroft asked warily.

“Sure,” Oliver replied. “You donated a kidney, and Greg donated me.” 

Greg chuckled. “Well, I know where you got your sense of humor.”

“Yeah, from mama. Mom doesn't think it's so funny.” Oliver shrugged ignoring the look his mom was giving him. “How's your scar, Mycroft?” 

“It is healing quite well.”

“You seem to be a whole lot better,” smiled Greg.

“Feel great. I'm all caught up on school, and I get to go back for my last year in fall if I stay healthy. No signs of rejection. It's like Mycroft's kidney was made for me.”

“Good! And you’re more than welcome to visit us here if you like, otherwise I’ve already promised Papa we’d come for Christmas.”

“Well you two can stay here for that,” Andrea chuckled, entering. “Just in case you don't want to eat your mother's fruitcakes.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Greg relaxed as Oliver chatted a bit with Mycroft. If someone had told him two months earlier that he would be married, reconciled with his family, and speaking with the boy he gave birth to, he would have said they were crazy. As it was, he couldn’t imagine anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
